bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Legendy Metru Nui
center Misja Lhikana Po wielu latach samotnego stania na straży starożytnego miasta Metru Nui, Lhikan z drużyny Toa Mangai powziął decyzję, by skraść sześć Kamieni Toa z Wielkiej Świątyni Ga-Metru. Dzięki nim mógł stworzyć sześcioro nowych Toa, którzy pomogliby mu w walce z ciemnością stopniowo ogarniającą miasto. thumb|left|150px|Lhikan, strażnik Metru Nui Gdy samotny Toa wyszedł z Świątyni, musiał się zmierzyć z Nidhikim i Krekką - dwoma Mrocznymi Łowcami ściągniętymi do Metru Nui, by zrealizować nieznany dotąd plan. Jednak podczas walki Lhikan postanowił się wycofać, odlatując na swoich Wielkich Mieczach Ognia połączonych w latającą deskę. Udał się do pobliskiego Ga-Metru, gdzie podjął decyzję. Poprzez astrologiczne obserwacje, Lhikan początkowo odkrył, że Matoranie znający położenie Wielkich Dysków mieli stać się Toa. Jednakże, wkrótce po odkryciu, kolejna myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie i zaczął wierzyć, że było to przeznaczeniem innej grupy Matoran. Podczas pobytu w Ga-Metru, Toa Ognia dostarczył jeden z sześciu Kamieni Uczonej i Nauczycielce w jednym - Ga-Matorance Nokamie. Następnie opuścił dzielnicę i wyruszył w dalszą podróż, by przekazać kolejne Kamienie. Jego następnym celem były pola konstrukcyjne Po-Metru, gdzie odszukał rzeźbiarza imieniem Onewa - kolejnego odbiorcę starożytnych artefaktów. Wkrótce, otrzymali je trzej kolejni mieszkańcy miasta - Nuju, Ko-Matoranin będący Uczonym; Whenua - Onu-Matoranin Archiwista; i Matau - Le-Matorański Tester. Ostatni Kamień miał należeć do Ta-Matoranina. Lhikan wrócił do swojego domu, Ta-Metru, i udał się do kuźni Vakamy, gdzie znalazł go wykuwającego maskę Kanohi. Gdy kolejna próba nie powiodła się, Lhikan wręczył Matoraninowi Kamień i oznajmił, że miasto wkrótce może potrzebować właśnie jego pomocy, by stawić czoła rosnącemu zagrożeniu ze strony pnączy Morbuzakha. thumb|right|180px|Lhikan dający Vakamie Kamień Toa Ich rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się w kuźni Nidhiki i Krekki. Toa zaatakował Krekkę, ale drugi Łowca złapał Vakamę i przytrzymał zwisającego nad kadzią roztopionego Protodermis. Lhikan z zaskoczeniem i niesmakiem przyjął fakt, że Nidhiki mówi do niego "bracie". Łowca poinformował go, że jeśli się nie podda, będzie miał na sumieniu tego Matoranina. Lhikan złożył broń i został skrępowany przez Krekkę, ale Nidhiki mimo to puścił Matoranina, skazując na śmierć. Jednak Toa w ostatniej chwili wysłał swoją deskę - Vakama na nią spadł i wyleciał z pokoju. Mroczni Łowcy odeszli, zabierając ze sobą Lhikana. Wkrótce po tym, Vakama miał wizję. Postać wyglądająca jak Lhikan poinformowała go, że czas bardzo szybko się kończy a on musi działać. W tym samym czasie, Matoranin imieniem Kapura przemierzał opuszczone domy w Ta-Metru, szukając nieuszkodzonych narzędzi. Przypomniał sobie, jak Morbuzakh pojawił się w mieście i zaczął niszczyć budynki, a nawet powodować zniknięcia Matoran. Vahki - stróże prawa w mieście - nie mogły tego powstrzymać. Podczas oczyszczania, Kapura zauważył wijące się pnącze. Przerażony, wymówił imię rośliny i rzucił się do ucieczki. Ta-Metru upadało. Po zniknięciu Lhikana, Turaga Dume przemówił do mieszkańców miasta przez rozlokowane w całym mieście Teleekrany. Opowiedział im o zniknięciu Lhikana i wezwał do zachowania czujności. Dume zastosował się do własnej rady i wraz z dwoma Zadakhami odwiedził Vakamę, o którym wiedział, że był ostatnią osobą która widziała Lhikana przed zniknięciem. Matoranin pośpiesznie ukrył Kamień Toa, a gdy Turaga zapytał go o maskę którą miał wykuć, odpowiedział że dotąd jego starania zawiodły. Dume zasugerował wtedy użycie dysków wyższej jakości. Gdy opuścił pracownię Vakamy, ten zdecydował się udać do Wielkiej Świątyni korzystając z mapy, którą okryty był podarek od Lhikana. thumb|left|180px|Vakama i Matau spotykają się w Wielkiej Świątyni Po przybyciu do Świątyni, Vakama zbliżył się do kapliczki Toa Suva - zgodnie z instrukcjami. Tam znalazł pięcioro pozostałych Matoran, z którymi spotkał się Toa Ognia - po jednym z każdej dzielnicy. Podczas rozmowy, dumni Matoranie szybko się pokłócili. Starając się naprawić sytuację i utrzymać przyjazne stosunki w nowopostałej grupie, Nokama spróbowała pogodzić Matoran. Jednakże, zebrane w Wielkiej Świątyni Kamienie Toa zaczęły świecić. Matoranie uciszyli się i podeszli do kopuły Toa Suva, gdzie uroczyście umieścili Kamienie w sześciu niszach symbolizujących części Metru Nui. Po umiejscowieniu wszystkich, na szczycie okrągłej kapliczki pojawiło się światło i przyjęło kształt Hau Lhikana. Głos rozbrzmiał echem w wielkiej komnacie i poinformował zgromadzonych, że czas nadszedł. Gdy holograficzny przekaz się zakończył, z uniesionej kapliczki wystrzeliło sześć strumieni energii trafiając w ciała Matoran i napełniając ich Energią Toa. Zostali oni przemienieni i tego dnia uroczyście zakończyło się ich matorańskie życie. thumb|right|180px|Matoranie z wizji Vakamy Sześcioro nowych Toa Metru z zachwytem obserwowało swoje nowe ciała. Odkryli sekretne pomieszczenie wewnątrz Toa Suva i wybrali swoją Broń Toa. Po dalszym przeszukiwaniu świątyni przed jej opuszczeniem, odkryli sześć Dysków Toa - po jednym dla każdego z nich, napełnionych mocą elementarną. Gdy Toa zaczęli się dzielić wrażeniami, Vakamę nawiedziła kolejna wizja. Zobaczył z daleka swoje miasto w ruinach i, ku jego przerażeniu, pogrążone w cieniu. Gdy głos Lhikana wezwał go do ocalenia serca Metru Nui, Toa ledwo uniknął sześciu Wielkich Dysków, które wyleciały na niego z mgły. Wizja następnie zniknęła, a Vakama opowiedział ją pozostałym. Jego słowa spotkały się zarówno z zainteresowaniem jak i sceptycyzmem. Toa Ognia przekazał innym, że muszą znaleźć sześć Wielkich Dysków, by całkowicie zniszczyć Królewski Korzeń Morbuzakha i uwolnić miasto. Dodał również, że by znaleźć artefakty, muszą odszukać Matoran znających ich położenie. Ich imiona zostały ponadto ujawnione w wizji. Pierwsze zebranie Toa Metru się zakończyło, a nowi bohaterowie postanowili się rozdzielić i osobno przeszukać każde Metru w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich Matoran. Poszukiwania Matoran Vakama Vakama powrócił do Ta-Metru, gdzie rozpoczął poszukiwania Matoranina o imieniu Nuhrii, swojego byłego mentora w wykuwaniu masek. Odwiedził jego mieszkanie, ale znalazł tam tylko zniszczoną rzeźbę. Gdy Toa poukładał kawałki, zobaczył jak miała wyglądać maską nad którą pracował Nuhrii, wraz z koniecznym do jej utworzenia Dyskiem Kanoka. Następnie, Vakama odkrył list do Matoranina mówiący, że maska która według Nuhriiego była zepsuta w rzeczywistości działała i ponadto, autor listu chciał ją odkupić. Po opuszczeniu mieszkania i powrocie do poszukiwań, Vakama natknął się na pęd Morbuzakha grożący zerwaniem kadzi pełnej roztopionego Protodermis. Szybko ocenił, że substancja mogła bez problemów zniszczyć całe najbliższe otoczenie. Załadowawszy Miotacz, Toa wystrzelił Kanoka i zamroził nić na której znajdowała się kadź. Następnie udał się do pomieszczenia sterowania kadzi, ale natknął się na zniszczony panel sterowania z porozrzucanymi na nim kryształkami ziemi. Toa, choć nieco zszokowany, wiedział jak działa maszyneria i naprawił ją przed odejściem. thumb|left|180px|Toa Vakama i Kapura przy panelu sterowania Vakama udał się na Plac Odzyskiwania Protodermis, gdzie spotkał jednego z robotników. Gdy Toa podniósł maskę nad którą pracował Nuhrii, Kalama skomentował że wiele osób już się nią interesowało. Vakama stwierdził, że maska wygląda na ukończoną, a Matoranin nakazał mu się jej bliżej przyjrzeć. Dopiero wtedy Toa zauważył na niej drobną ryskę. Robotnik dodał, że gdy Nuhrii to zobaczył, opuścił Plac. thumb|right|180px|Uwięziony Nuhrii Podążając śladem Matoranina Ognia, Vakama znalazł się w opuszczonej części Ta-Metru zagrożonej w każdej chwili pojawieniem się Morbuzakha. Przemierzając ulice, Toa natknął się na cienkie pnącza pełznące do jednego z budynków. Vakama wszedł do środka i znalazł Nuhrii'ego uwięzionego pod gruzami i zagrożonego atakiem pnączy. Toa pozbył się roślin Dyskiem Teleportującym i odgruzował Matoranina. Nuhrii przemówił ostro do Vakamy i wyraził swoją pogardę, że to on został wybrany do wykucia Vahi zamiast Matoranina, lecz Toa skarcił go i nazwał egoistą. W trakcie rozmowy, uratowany zgodził się pomóc przy poszukiwaniu Wielkiego Dysku, ale nie przestał ukrywać swojej złej woli i mamrocząc pod nosem miał nadzieję, że dszięki temu zadaniu przejdzie do legendy. Vakama przestał się z nim kłócić i tylko potrząsnął głową nim obaj ruszyli do Wielkiej Świątyni, gdzie mieli spotkać się z pozostałymi. Nokama Nokama krótkim spacerem szybko powróciła do ukochanego Ga-Metru. Spotkała wielu swoich dawnych przyjaciół i rozmawiała z nim. Jednak, ku jej zaskoczeniu, odkryła że nie wierzą że jest Nokamą i że należy do drużyny Toa. Zasmucona, wróciła do swoich poszukiwań. Gdy okazało się, że nie może znaleźć Vhisoli, która była w nią zapatrzona, udała się do jej domu. Tam również jej nie było, ale Toa - podobnie jak pozostali - natknęła się na notatki. Nokama opierała się przed czytaniem osobistych zapisków swojej uczennicy, ale w końcu się przemogła. Tak, dowiedziała się paru rzeczy o Vhisoli, między innymi że Toa budziła jej zazdrość. thumb|left|180px|Toa Nokama w mieszkaniu Vhisoli Nokama z ciężkim sercem opuściła mieszkanie Vhisoli i udała się do jednej ze Szkół Ga-Metru, zajmującej się oczyszczaniem, gdzie mogła być Matoranka. Zamiast niej, Toa natknęła się na kompletnie zniszczone laboratorium. Pracujące w pobliżu Ga-Matoranki stwierdziły, że były świadkami zdewastowania budynku przez czworonożną istotę. Nokama, niezaskoczona, znalazła informacje o Wielkich Dyskach i niechętnie wróciła do domu Vhisoli chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Po dokładnym przeszukaniu mieszkania, odkryła otwarty sejf. W środku znajdowały się notatki dotyczące pojawienia się pnączy Morbuzakha w mieście. Następnie okazało się, że Vhisola umówiła się z kimś na spotkanie na jednym z budynków Metru. Zaalarmowana, Toa wybiegła z domu i wkrótce zatrzymała się na widok tłumu Matoran wpatrującego się w niebo. Podążyła za ich wzrokiem i zobaczyła Vhisolę na krawędzi budynku, co groziło upadkiem. Nokama wskoczyła do najbliższego kanału pełnego wodnopodobnego Protodermis i po raz pierwszy korzystając ze swojej mocy wystrzeliła się w górę, po czym wylądowała obok Matoranki. Vhisola była jej wdzięczna i po krótkiej rozmowie obie udały się do Wielkiej Świątyni. Matau Matau był najbardziej podekscytowany przemianą w Toa. Gdy odleciał na skrzydłach ze Świątyni, udał się do Le-Metru za pomocą sieci Szybów. Odnalazł swoich dawnych znajomych i opowiedział, co się stało. Chociaż nikt mu nie uwierzył, udało mu się zebrać informacje o Matoraninie imieniem Orkahm, który znał lokalizację Wielkiego Dysku i był Dowódcą Ussalerii. Obaj posiadali zupełnie różne charaktery - Matau był dowcipny i szybki zarówno w poruszaniu się jak i rozmowie, Orkahm tymczasem skrupulatny i powolny. W rezultacie, obaj Matoranie nigdy się nie zaprzyjaźnili, ku rozczarowaniu Toa Powietrza. Matau rozpoczął poszukiwania udając się do jednego z głównych Szybów. Jednak niemal skończyło się to jego śmiercią, jako że struktura Szybu była naruszona. Toa uciekł za pomocą swojej mocy żywiołu i zdeterminowany, znalazł boks Ussala Orkahma. Na miejscu odkrył jego dziennik i dowiedział się, że ktoś groził ulubionemu krabowi Matoranina - Pewku. Orkahm musiał udać się do Sektora 3, najniebezpieczniejszego w całym Metru, jako że był nieustannie zagrożony atakiem Morbuzakha i spowodowanymi przez niego awariami Szybów, a ponadto przekazać Wielki Dysk. Również kolejna podróż Toa zakończyła się kraksą. thumb|right|180px|Orkahm w pułapce Podczas przelotu nad Sektorem, natknął się na uwięzionego pod kablami Orkahma. Gdy tylko Matoranin został uwolniony, zaatakowały ich pnącza Morbuzakha. Obaj uciekli, a Matau dowiedział się, że osoba pragnąca Wielkiego Dysku nazywała się Ahkmou, a Orkahm był śledzony przez dwie kolejne - Nidhikiego i Krekkę. Matau zapamiętał to i obaj udali się na północ, do Wielkiej Świątyni. Onewa Onewa pospieszył do Po-Metru, w poszukiwaniu znajomego Rzeźbiarza imieniem Ahkmou, pomimo swoich wątpliwości co do wizji Vakamy. Był on znany ze swojej ciężkiej pracy, ale jego dzieła zawsze ustępowały Onewie, o czym obaj doskonale wiedzieli. Toa przy okazji znalazł kilka przedmiotów z różnych części dzielnicy schowanych w biurku Matoranina. Odkrył ponadto, że Ahkmou gościł dwie istoty - jedną dużą i niezdarną, oraz drugą - czworonożną. Znalazł także mapę z zaznaczoną rzeźbą. Nabierając podejrzeń, od razu udał się na miejsce i zastał tam Po-Matoranina. thumb|left|180px|Toa Onewa przepytujący Akhmou Gdy Toa tylko się do niego wspiął, zapytał Ahkmou, co mu strzeliło do głowy by wspinać się na sam szczyt wieży na Polach Rzeźb. Matoranin plątał się w odpowiedzi i w końcu wykorzystując pojawienie się Mrocznego Łowcy zwanego Nidhiki uciekł. Onewa jednak złapał go przy Stacji Szybów będącym w pobliżu rzeźby. Przyparł Matoranina do muru, i ten ponownie widząc Nidhiki, zdał sobie sprawę, że musi współpracować i zgodził się pójść z Toa Kamienia do Wielkiej Świątyni. Whenua Whenua z Ga-Metru wyruszył do południowo-zachodniej części Onu-Metru, by znaleźć Matoranina Ziemi z wizji Vakamy: Tehuttiego. Podobnie jak Whenua, był on weteranem wśród Archiwistów i zebrał wiele wspaniałych okazów, jednak pragnął czegoś więcej. Pragnął uznania, na które zasłużył swoją pracą. W trakcie poszukiwań, Toa natrafił na list, którego podpis głosił "Vhisola". Matoranka oferowała Tehuttiemu samego Nui-Jaga, w zamian za Wielki Dysk. Ponadto, Whenua odkrył, że uszkodzono ulubiony eksponat Matoranina. Toa udał się do pobliskich doków dla eksponatów, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, gdy nagle spadł do podziemnych poziomów Archiwów. thumb|right|180px|Toa Whenua ratujący Tehuttiego Tam został zaatakowany przez Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego, który tajemniczym sposobem wydostał się z Tuby Hibernacyjnej. Toa uniknął ataku i rzucił się do ucieczki, przypominając sobie, że Muaka były naturalnymi wrogami Rahkshi. Whenua szybko znalazł i uwolnił jednego z nich z klatki i podczas gdy oba stworzenia zajęte były walką, uwolnił Tehuttiego i obaj opuścili Archiwa. Nuju Nuju wyruszył do zimnego i wypełnionego wiedzą Ko-Metru. Jego zadaniem było odnaleźć Matoranina imieniem Ehrye. Był on posłańcem Uczonych i niemal cały czas spędzał wśród nich. Nuju zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ehrye pragnie pewnego dnia samemu zostać Uczonym, jako że bezustannie zasypywał ich pytaniami, kiedy będzie mógł do nich dołączyć. Nuju, jako Widzący, regularnie powtarzał mu, że nie ma cierpliwości i zbyt łatwo irytuje innych. thumb|left|180px|Toa Nuju szukający wskazówek Toa zatem udał się do mieszkania Ehrye, gdzie znalazł mapę Szybów w Ko-Metru. Pewien fragment rury został oznaczony. Nuju udał się do tego Szybu i wsiadł w zaznaczonym miejscu. Doprowadziło go to do jednej z błyszczących Wież Wiedzy, gdzie zapytał Uczonych, czy nie widzieli posłańca. Jeden z nich oznajmił, że Matoranin poszukiwał informacji o Morbuzakhu i Wielkich Dyskach, a także że wjechał na szczyt Wieży, choć było to zabronione dla osób niebędących Uczonymi. Nuju otrzymał pozwolenia na wjazd, ale w zamian musiał stworzyć nową Wieżę za pomocą Kryształu Wiedzy. Toa wykonał zadanie, jednocześnie skrócił sobie drogę wyrastającą Wieżą. Na górze, znalazł Ehrye uwięzionego pod blokami lodu. Po krótkiej analizie sytuacji, Nuju metodycznie uwolnił Matoranina. Następnie, po krótkiej rozmowie w której dowiedział się, że Ehrye rozmawiał z innym Matoraninem - Ahkmou, obaj udali się do Ga-Metru. Poszukiwania Wielkich Dysków Sześcioro Matoran wreszcie spotkało się w Wielkiej Świątyni. Toa Metru przedyskutowali wszystko, czego się dowiedzieli i doszli do wniosku, że Matoranin Ahkmou jest zdrajcą. Wskazywały na to dowody porozrzucane po całym mieście, na które się natknęli. Onewa chciał się z nim rozprawić natychmiastowo, ale powstrzymał go Vakama przypominając, że potrzebują wszystkich Matoran do odnalezienia Wielkich Dysków. Tak więc, po zakończeniu jednych poszukiwań, Toa wyruszyli na następne. Vakama udał się do Ognistych Dołów w Ta-Metru wraz z Onewą, Ahkmou i Nuhrii. Podążał za wskazówką umieszczoną na ścianie Świątyni, odczytanej przez Nokamę, która nakazywała mu dostać się w "uścisk korzeni ognia". Toa Ognia i Ta-Matoranin doskonale wiedzieli, że chodzi o Ogniste Doły Ta-Metru - sześć wielkich kraterów dostarczających ciepła i ognia do wszystkich kuźni w Metru. thumb|left|150px|Onewa z Wielkim Dyskiem Po-Metru W trakcie podróży, Onewa został zaatakowany przez pnącza Morbuzakha, jednak Vakama zamroził je Dyskiem. Matoranie uciekli podczas starcia, a Toa zostali pozbawieni przytomności przez Nidhiki. Mroczny Łowca wysłał ich do Pieca Odnowy Protodermis i ulotnił się. Toa Ognia odzyskał świadomość w ostatniej chwili i wchłonął płomienie w Piecu, ledwo unikając śmierci. Gdy Toa opuścili opuścili Piec, natknęli się na Matoran. thumb|150px|Vakama z Wielkim Dyskiem Ta-Metru Po dotarciu na miejsce, Vakama i Nuhrii wkradli się do środka, a Onewa odwrócił uwagę Vahki Nuurakhów pilnujących Dołów. Matoranin pokazał Toa Ognia odpowiedni otwór, gdzie tkwił zaklinowany w gładkiej ścianie Wielki Dysk Ta-Metru. Vakama szybko go uwolnił, ale zaatakowały go dwie odnogi Morbuzakha. Nuhrii wystrzelił ostatniego Kanoka Vakamy - Dysku Losowej Przemiany. Przemienione w zębatego potwora pnącza zaklinowały się w otworze, jednocześnie wypuszczając Toa i Matoranina. Płomienie strawiły rośliny, a dwójka nie oglądając się za siebie, umknęła. Następnie wszyscy wyruszyli do Po-Metru, po kolejny Dysk. Udali się na Pola Rzeźb, w poszukiwaniu "szczytu równowagi". Choć opóźnieni przez Tunellera, dotarli do statuy przedstawiającej odwróconą piramidę utrzymującą się tylko dzięki idealnemu spokojowi i równowadze. Onewa wspiął się na rzeźbę, gdzie oczekiwała na niego nagroda. Gdy wyjął dysk, piramida zaczęła się przechylać i Toa ledwo umknął z katastrofy. Czwórka powróciła do Wielkiej Świątyni z dwoma artefaktami w posiadaniu. thumb|left|150px|Whenua z Wielkim Dyskiem Onu-MetruWhenua i Nuju, prowadzeni przez zagadkę, mówiącą że "nie należy pozostawiać drzwi zamkniętych", dotarli do Archiwów w Onu-Metru. Pomimo tysiąca drzwi i korytarzy, Tehutti doskonale wiedział, na którym poziomie znajduje się Wielki Dysk. Na drodze napotkali mnóstwo przeszkód: ogromnego Kraba Ussal, Pijawki Mrozu, straszliwą dwugłową Tarakavę oraz zmiennokształtną istotę, która przybrała wygląd pomieszczenia. Po długim czasie spędzonym na penetrowaniu zakamarków Archiwów, odnaleźli Wielki Dysk Onu-Metru w budce zasilającej. Po swoim sukcesie, Toa i Matoranie udali się do domu Nuju - Ko-Metru. We wzniosłej i chłodnej dzielnicy Metru Nui przemierzyli wiele Wież Wiedzy, poszukując miejsca "w Ko-Metru, gdzie niebo łączy się z lodem". Tehutti i Ehrye nie wspierali ich w poszukiwaniach, głównie dlatego, że Tehuttiego zaatakował Vahki Keerakh i zatracił poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. thumb|right|150px|Nuju z Wielkim Dyskiem Ko-Metru Z wiedzą, że robotyczni strażnicy już na nich czekają, zamiast ścigać, Toa dotarli do Wieży Wiedzy skrywającej Wielki Dysk przez śledzenie jednego z oddziałów. Przemierzyli Metru, omijając Keerakhi, skacząc po umieszczonych wysoko lodowych kablach. Blisko zakończenia misji, Whenua odwrócił uwagę robotów na ulicach przekopując się pod ziemią, a w tym czasie Nuju wydobył Wielki Dysk z sopla w jednej z najwyższych Wież. Po sukcesie rozdzielili się i następnie spotkali w Ga-Metru, w Wielkiej Świątyni. Ze Świątyni, Nokama, Matau, Vhisola i Orkahm skierowali się do głównego portu Ga-Metru. Jednakże, natknęli się na grupę Ga-Matoranek pod wpływem Bordakhów - Vahi Ga-Metru. Matau szybkim przelotem odwrócił uwagę robotów, a w tym czasie pozostali zdążyli zniknąć. Następnie spotkali się na małej tamie na Kanale Protodermis i by uniknąć zwracania uwagi, postanowili płynąć kanałami. Odkryli zaporę, już otwartą, zanim spróbowali ją uruchomić i zostali porwani przez powódź Płynnego Protodermis i przerzuceni przez kanał. Nokama uratowała Matau przed utonięciem i wszyscy udali się na północny wschód, z powrotem do Wielkiej Świątyni, poszukując "głębi, do której nie dotarł żaden Toa". thumb|left|150px|Nokama z Wielkim Dyskiem Ga-Metru Vhisola wiedziała, że chodzi o głębiny poniżej Wielkiej Świątyni. Nokama zanurkowała pod ogromną kopułą, podczas gdy na pozostałych natrafiły Bordakhi. Toa Wody rzeczywiście znalazła Wielki Dysk, okazało się jednak, że utkwił on między zębami legendarnego gigantycznego Rahi. Nokama jednak nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy i spokojnie odpłynęła. Matau wyrzucił Vahki do morza, gdy tylko Nokama wyłoniła się z wody, z Dyskiem w ręce. Ogromny Rahi podążający za nią zderzył się z Vahki i odpłynął. Czwórka szybko opuściła miejsce zdarzenia, nim Bordakhi mogły wrócić. Orkahm zabrał drużynę daleko na południe Le-Metru, gdzie miał spoczywać następny Wielki Dysk. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie było go. Matau był zdezorientowany, bo zagadka mówiła, że "Wielki Dysk Metru Nui będzie wokół ciebie, gdy go znajdziesz". Matoranin wyjaśnił, że Dysk musi być w Sferze Mocy - bańce energii magnetycznej, która w przeszłości została ściągnięta wewnątrz siebie, tworząc kulę. Niebezpieczna anomalia mogła zmienić wszystko w swoim wnętrzu w zabójczy wir energetyczny. Ponadto, mogła w każdej chwili implodować niszcząc siebie i swoją zawartość. thumb|right|150px|Matau z Wielkim Dyskiem Le-Metru Matau użył mapy Szybów, starając się odgadnąć lokalizację Sfery Mocy. Zrozumiał, że musi udać się do "Szczerby", wielkiej plątaniny Szybów stworzonej, zanim ktokolwiek spróbował uporządkować system transportowy w mieście. Matau uważał, że Sfera zwolni przed Szczerbą, dzięki czemu on da radę się z niej wydostać. Gdy tylko zobaczył kulę energii, wskoczył do Szybu i po kilku próbach natrafił na poszukiwany artefakt, w wirze latających przedmiotów i narzędzi zassanych przez Sferę. Zarówno Matau jak i Orkahm za późno zdali sobie sprawę, że Sfera nie zwolni, a co gorsza - imploduje, niszcząc Szyb i zabijając Toa. Nie mogąc pokonać siły Sfery Mocy, Matau przyzwał moc swojego żywiołu, tworząc niewielkie tornado które wystrzeliło go z kuli przed eksplozją. Wkrótce, drużyna z dwoma Dyskami w rękach wróciła do Wielkiej Świątyni. Morbuzakh thumb|left|150px|Wielkie Dyski w posiadaniu Toa Metru Vakama i Onewa zostali zatrzymani nieopodal Wielkiej Świątyni przez zwiadowczy oddział Bordakhów. Pomimo swojego ogromnego strachu do Vahki, Nuhrii powiedział robotom, że widział Toa Metru na drugim końcu miastu, gdzie uniemożliwiali wykonywanie pracy. Bordakhi szybko się tam udały, a Toa spokojnie weszli do Świątyni i porozmawiali z pozostałymi. Wykorzystawszy informacje od Ehrye, Vhisoli i Nuhrii, Toa wydedukowali, że Królewski Korzeń Morbuzakha musi znajdować się w pobliżu Wielkiego Pieca. Postanowili udać się razem do Ta-Metru, zabierając przy okazji Matoran. Pomimo zachowania podróży w całkowitej tajemnicy, na miejscu czekał na nich oddział Vahki. Grupa ukryła się w opuszczonej kuźni, a Nokama po chwili odkryła spadające z sufitu obiekty. Spojrzała w górę, tylko po to, by zobaczyć tysiące kiełkujących nasion Morbuzakha. Gdy skorupy rozbijały się na posadzce, eksplodowały z nich pnącza i oplatały drużynę. Nuju udało się stworzyć lodowy sztylet i wykorzystać go do uwolnienia siebie i pozostałych. Toa na zewnątrz, skąd zawalili budynek. Wkrótce potem, zobaczyli gigantyczny kształt Wielkiego Pieca i natknęli się na niewielkie pnącza wypełzające z bramy. Na początku, zastanawiali się, czemu Królewski Korzeń pozostawił je niechronione, ale po chwili ze ścian wyrosły kolce. Droga ucieczki Matoran została odcięta. Tehutti, przywołując z pamięci to, czego nauczył się w Archiwach, poinstruował Matoran, jak połączyć się w istotę zwaną Matoran Nui, dorównującą rozmiarami Toa. Wielka fuzja pokonała pnącza i sforsowała drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza pieca. Gdy Matoran Nui uciekł z budynku, rozdzielił się ponownie, a Ahkmou skrył się w cieniu. thumb|right|180px|Toa Metru stają twarzą w twarz z Królewskim Korzeniem Morbuzakha W Wielkim Piecu, Toa dotarli do siedziby Królewskiego Korzenia. Okazało się, że jest on inteligentny i posiada zdolność do telepatii. Swobodnie opowiedział im o swojej roli w planie zdominowania miasta i zadaniu zebrania Matoran w centrum Metru Nui. Miało to uczynić ich poddanymi dla jego gatunku. Wtedy właśnie Toa Metru zaatakowali, pośród gorących oparów i płomieni. Po dłuższej walce z rośliną, Toa uwolnili moc sześciu Wielkich Dysków, i ich energia otoczyła Królewski Korzeń, oddzielając od reszty rośliny. Toa Metru uciekli, gdy tylko został on zniszczony, bo połączony z nim Wielki Piec zaczął się walić. Wszędzie w Metru Nui, pnącza Morbuzakha zaczęły więdnąć, gdy tylko umarł Królewski Korzeń. Triumfujący po pierwszym wielkim zadaniu, Toa Metru postanowili udać się do Koloseum, gdzie mogli pokazać, że w rzeczywistości byli godni miana bohaterów Metru Nui. Przeciek Podczas swojej podróży do Koloseum, Toa Metru napotkali strapionego Onu-Matoranina, imieniem Nuparu. Poinformował on Whenuę o swoim odkryciu: gdy udał się pod Archiwa, w poszukiwaniu pancerzy Rahkshi do swojego najnowszego wynalazku, natknął się na wielki przeciek w grubej ścianie oddzielającej Archiwa od oceanu. Gdyby przeciek się powiększył, bezcenna zawartość Archiwów znalazłaby się pod wodą. Drużyna szybko udała się do Sieci Fikou, nazwanej tak ze względu na wielkie zagęszczenie tuneli serwisowych leżących pod głównymi Archiwami. Whenua prowadził Toa Metru na sam dół, a gdy dotarli, zostali zaatakowani przez Rahkshi Kontroli Pogody i Owadów. Pokonali jednego z nich, ale drugi zbiegł, gdy Vakama i Nokama współpracując wytworzyli gorący strumień pary. thumb|left|200px|Krahka, wrogo nastawione Rahi Nie wiedząc, że są obserwowani, Toa Metru ruszyli dalej. Na pograniczu Sieci Fikou, drużyna podzieliła się, by przeczesać większy obszar. Wtedy właśnie, Nokama została zaatakowana przez Rahkshi Kontroli Owadów, który wcześniej uciekł. Podczas ponownej walki, Rahkshi otworzył na chwilę swój pancerz i zdziwiona Nokama zauważyła brak Kraata. Toa straciła podczas starcia przytomność, a gdy się obudziła, Rahkshi już nie było. Następnie, Vakama spotkał "Nokamę", która po krótkiej rozmowie go zaatakowała i pokonała. Onewę napastował "Vakama". Matau zmierzył się z "Onewą", który jakimś cudem korzystał z mocy ognia na tym samym poziomie, co kamienia. Whenua został zaatakowany i pokonany jako ostatni z drużyny. Toa Metru ponownie się spotkali i wzajemnie zaatakowali, wierząc że każdy następny jest zdrajcą. W walecznym chaosie, Vakama niemal zabił Nokamę, myśląc że to ona ich zdradziła. Powstrzymał go Onewa, i gdy za radą Nuju przestali walczyć, spróbowali zrozumieć dokładnie sytuację. Dołączył do nich Whenua i wyjaśnił, że napastnik był zmiennokształtnym Rahi - Krahkhą, mogącą przyjąć całkowitą moc tego, w kogo się wcieliła. Chciała zawrócić Toa ze swojego terytorium, przez nastawienie ich przeciwko sobie. Pomimo, że Whenua zasugerował wycofanie się, Toa Metru postanowili zmierzyć się z zagrożeniem. Toa Ziemi poprowadził ich dalej, aż ujrzeli most rozciągający się nad przepaścią pełną Kamiennych Szczurów. Vakama przechodził przez most jako pierwszy, gdy pojawił się Rakhski Kontroli Gęstości i złamał wiadukt. Szczuropodobne Rahi zaczęły się wspinać bo zniszczonej konstrukcji, ku Toa Ognia. Vakama był gotów się poświęcić, ale uratował go zwinny Matau, który jednocześnie pozbył się Rahkshi. Po przebyciu złowrogiej przepaści, Whenua wraz z towarzyszami wszedł do ciemnego tunelu. We wszechobecnej ciemności, Toa byli jeden po drugim łapani przez Rahkshi, aż pozostali tylko Nokama i Whenua. Wtedy Toa Ziemi ujawnił swoją tożsamość - w rzeczywistości był poszukiwaną przez nich Krakhą, po czym pozostawił Nokamę samą w walce z trzema Rahskhi. Toa Wody udało się dostrzec przeciek i sprowokowała Rahkshi używającego elektrycznych mocy do wyłączenia z gry swoich towarzyszy i następnie sama pokonała go mocą żywiołu. Następnie, to właśnie ona odnalazła i uwolniła towarzyszy. Znowu razem, Toa Metru postanowili odnaleźć prawdziwego Whenuę. W jednym z wielu krętych tuneli, piątka została otoczona przez Lawowe Węgorze. Vakama zapewnił ich, że Rahi nic im nie zrobią, jeśli nie będą wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Jakby w odpowiedzi, tunelem wstrząsnęło. W samoobronie, Węgorze zaczęły się rozgrzewać i wydzielać ciepło. Toa zdążyli złapać się rur Protodermis, zanim podłoże się stopiło. Pod sobą, odkryli ogromnego Rahi biegającego tam i z powrotem, zdenerwowanego. Później mieli odkryć, że nazywa się Tahtorak. Nuju zapuścił się na zwiad i odkrył kryjówkę Krahki, gdzie wisząc na suficie, znajdował się zaginiony Whenua. Krahka, pod postacią Nokamy, nakryła szpiegującego Nuju i uwięziła w kamiennej bryle. Wyczuwając zagrożenie, reszta drużyny zastawiła pułapkę na Rahi, która rzeczywiście wróciła jako Toa Lodu. Toa Metru udało się nakłonić Krahkę, by przybrała prawdziwą postać, ale udało jej się uciec w formie Węgorza Lawowego. Toa zaczęli drążyć wielki tunel na powierzchnie i jednocześnie generować ogromny hałas, aby ponownie zwrócić uwagę Rahi. Krahka, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami przybyła, pod postacią dymnego stworzenia i zabrała Toa Metru do swojej kryjówki. Tam, ujawniła swoją inteligencję i chęć władania Metru Nui. Toa uwolnili swoich dwóch przyjaciół i razem stanęli do walki. Rahi zmieniła się w kombinację wszystkich sześciu wojowników, by uzyskać całą ich moc. Była jednak zdezorientowana, przez nachodzenie na siebie sześciu umysłów i różnych sposobów myślenia, jednakże wciąż zdolna od walki. Nokama spróbowała przechytrzyć prosty rozum Rahi i stwierdziła, że jeśli nadal będzie zagrażała Metru Nui, wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta uciekną i nie będzie ona miała kim władać. Toa Metru w końcu pokonali Krahkę, jednak udało jej się uciec pod postacią Lawowego Węgorza. Vakama mógł ją zatrzymać, ale tego nie zrobił. Wiedział, że ona tylko broniła swojego domu i starał się nie zadręczać myślami o możliwej zemście. Drużyna w końcu załatała pęknięcie i wróciła na powierzchnię. Wielki Kataklizm thumb|right 180px|Matoranie aktywujący boisko Akilini W Koloseum, Turaga Dume obserwował Matorański mecz Akilini, gdy przybyli Toa Metru. Mecz zatrzymano, a na piaszczystą arenę weszli przybysze, pokazując Wielkie Dyski. Matoranie wiwatowali, ale Dume był zaskoczony, rozpoznając w jednym z Toa Vakamę. Pomimo pokazania Turadze Dysków, ten odpowiedział: "Toa muszą dowieść swojej wartości czynami, a nie podarkami..." Zdenerwowani, Toa oddali swoje Dyski Vakamie, chcąc udowodnić Dume, że są prawdziwymi bohaterami. Turaga nakazał im przejść przez okrągłą arenę, której podłoga zaczęła nagle niebezpiecznie się poruszać. Toa ruszyli, ale wkrótce przegrali, jako że wyczerpali swoje moce żywiołowe, a wciąż nie mogli skorzystać z masek. Dume nakazał zatrzymać widowisko. Toa ze strony Matoran spoktała seria drwin, a Turaga nazwał ich oszustami. Stwierdził też, że to oni stoją za zniknięciem Toa Lhikana. Vakama zobaczył, jak obok Dume pojawiają się Nidhiki i Krekka, i zrozumiał, że to starszy był zdrajcą. Turaga wysłał Vahki, by uwięzić Toa, a podłoga areny zmieniła się w coś na kształt wiru. Onewa, Whenua i Nuju zostali wciągnięci, ale pozostałym w rozpaczliwej próbie udało się przewrócić stary posąg Lhikana, odcinając w ten sposób drogę Vahki i uciec. thumb|left|150px|Nokama spychająca Vakamę z wieży Trójka Toa wydostała się z Koloseum i złapała Szyb, ścigana przez duet Mrocznych Łowców. Drużyna opuściła transport w Ga-Metru, ale Bordahki zostały uprzedzone co do ich przybycia i złapały ich w pułapkę na wieży będącej przystankiem. Jeden z robotów użył swojej buławy na Nokamie, przez co zrzuciła ona Vakamę z wieży. Następnie narzędzie w rękach Vahki zwróciło się ku Matau. Vakama nieomal zginął, zdążył jednak odpalić swój Miotacz Kanoka w formie plecaka odrzutowego, a następnie Dyskiem zmniejszyć Vahki i wyłączyć z gry. Matau i Nokama walczyli na szczycie wieży, w rezultacie czego Toa Wody spadła w przepaść. Złapał ją jednak Vakama, a szok uwolnił ją spod wpływu Vahki. Ich towarzyszowi udało się uciec i poprowadził pozostałe roboty przez Szyb. Kochające przemoc Vorzakhi już zniszczyły następny przystanek, ale Matau zdołał przeskoczyć przez uszkodzoną rurę, podczas gdy roboty rozbiły się na ziemii. Trójka Toa uciekła do Le-Metru. Pod strażą Rorzakhów, pozostali zmierzali do oddalonego od Koloseum Więzienia Mrocznego Łowcy. Podczas podróży Toa uciekli, nie wiedząc jednak, że Whenua znajduje się pod wpływam Vahki, które doskonale wiedziały o ich zamiarach. Wkrótce Toa dotarli do więzienia, a roboty zatrzasnęły kraty. Byli uwięzieni. Matau, Vakama i Nokama przybyli do Le-Metru i wkradli się na jeden z Szybowców, by się w spokoju naradzić. Wiedzieli, że Vahki patrolują ulice, ale nie statki powietrzne. Toa Ognia wyjawił pozostałym, że Morbuzakh był tylko dywersją, mającą odwrócić uwagę od znacznie groźniejszej sprawy. Dodał też, że Lhikan prawdopodobnie coś odkrył, ale nie zdążył nikomu o tym powiedzieć, zanim go nie porwano. Pogrążeni w rozmowie, Toa nie zauważyli Nuurahków obecnych na Sterowcu. Pomimo ataku z zaskoczenia, trójka się z nimi uporała, gdy do akcji wkroczyli Mroczni Łowcy. thumb|right|180px|Toa Lhikan przemawiający do Vakamy w wizji Ani Krekka, ani Nidhki nie okazali się jednak poważnym zagrożeniem, gdyż Vakamie udało się teleportować pierwszego poza sterowiec i zmusić drugiego do odwrotu. Następnie wraz z Matau, dzięki swoim możliwościom do lotu, zabrali Nokamę z przelatującego akurat nad Ta-Metru pojazdu. Z powrotem na ziemi, Vakama otrzymał kolejną wizję, najstraszliwszą ze wszystkich. Stał naprzeciw przerażającej, pokręconej istoty, a jego towarzysze leżeli wokół nich. Istota złapała Vakmę ręką stworzoną z cienia i zaczęła go dusić. Nagle, znalazł się w innym miejscu - uwięziony, zwisając z wielkiej sieci. Chudy czworonóg, jeden z Mrocznych Łowców - Nidhiki pojawił się, by z nim porozmawiać. Ponownie, nastąpiła zmiana, i znalazł się w mieszkaniu Nuhrii, gdzie czekał na niego wolny Toa Lhikan. Bohater Metru Nui poinformował go o ścieżkach, które wciąż na niego czekają, a Vakama przeniósł się do wilgotnej jaskini. Tym razem, jego przewodnikiem był Turaga Dume, reprezentujący głos mądrości jak za dawnych lat, i zabrał go do miejsca zajętego przez ogromną pajęczynę. Nagle, z sieci wyłonili się pozostali Toa Metru i zaczęli nazywać Vakamę zdrajcą, który ich zostawił i skazał na zagładę. Następnie Toa Ognia zobaczył swoją podobiznę w lustro-podobnym kamieniu, ale jego maska wyglądała jak twarz potwora. Vakama ocknął się, dzięki krzykom Nokamy, ale nie opowiedział wizji. Wkróce po niej, Metru wstrząsnęło, a z ziemii wyłonił się Tahtorak, żądając odpowiedzi na nieznane pytanie. Będący w pobliżu Toa nie mogli go uspokoić i pozostało im tylko stanięcie do walki z szalejącym Rahi. thumb|left|180px|Tahtorak Trójka dzielnie stawiała przeciwnikowi czoła, jednak w końcu musiała ulec. Matau postanowił odwrócić uwagę stworzenia, by Vakama mógł zaatakować go Kanoka. Tahtorak złapał komin i cisnął o Toa Powietrza, ale ten szybko zszedł z toru lotu. Vakama tymczasem wystrzelił, ale dysk nic nie zrobił tak wielkiemu Rahi. Toa Ognia wpadł na jeszcze jeden pomysł. Tahtorak był straszliwie silny, a co za tym idzie, bardzo ciężki. A podłoże już zostało uszkodzone. A on miał w zapasie trzy Osłabiające Dyski. Dał po jednym każdemu ze swoich towarzyszy i objaśnił, co robić. Trójka cisnęła dyskami o ulicę, a osłabiona ziemia nie wytrzymała ciężaru Rahi i zawaliła się, zabierając Tahtoraka ze sobą. Następnie, Toa udali się przez Szyb do Ko-Metru, ale wciąż ścigający ich Mroczni Łowcy zmusili zarządzającego Szybami Kongu, by odwrócił przepływ. Matoranin z obawy o życie wykonał polecenie, mimo że obawiał się, iż zniszczy to transportowce. Tak się jednak nie stało, a gdy Toa zrozumieli że jadą do tyłu, postanowili wysiąść. Nokama zaczepiła się swoimi Hydro Ostrzami o pierścień wspierający strukturę Szybu, a pozostali złapali się za jej nogi. Matau wyciął przejście w ścianie i zawiśli w powietrzu. Vakamę nawiedziła jeszcze jedna wizja, dotycząca Gwiazdy Opiekuńczej Lhikana. Szybko jednak się obudził i wpadł na pomysł, dzięki któremu mieli dostać się do pobliskiej Wieży połączonej z Szybem. Rozhuśtali się i skacząc po obręczach dotarli na miejsce. Na miejscu, Vakama oglądał Wielkie Dyski, podczas gdy Nokama i Matau rozmawiali. Połączył Dyski i zobaczył, jak Dysk Czasu nabiera kształtu. Wiedział, że zbliżyli się do tajemnicy stworzenia Maski Czasu. Pozostali podeszli do niego, a on opowiedział im o swojej wizji dotyczącej Gwiazdy Lhikana. Ujrzeli ją na niebie, nad Po-Metru. Szybko załapali się do Transportera Vahki kierującego się właśnie do Kamiennego Metru. thumb|right|200px|Nieznany Turaga W więzieniu, Onewa, Whenua i Nuju nadal próbowali uciec. Gdy im się nie udało, z cieni wyłonił się Turaga i stwierdził, że łatwo mogą uciec, jeśli tylko aktywują swoje Kanohi. Następnie, zgodnie z instrukcjami tego dziwnego osobnika, trzej Toa wyruszyli na ścieżkę samopoznania. W uprowadzonym transportowcu, Vakama, Nokama i Matau odkryli wiele zadziwiających sfer, służących do przechowywania nieokreślonych przedmiotów. Toa Ognia chciał otworzyć jedną z nich, gdy doznał wizji zamkniętej w niej Ga-Matoranki ze szkarłatnymi oczami. Gdy Vakama się ocknął i otworzył kapsułę, zobaczył że jest pusta. Gdy Transportowiec dotarł do Wioski Monterów, drużyna wyskoczyła, poszukując wskazówek na temat lokalizacji Toa Lhikana. Jednakże, wioska była opuszczona. Wtedy, pojawił się Krekka i zaatakował Toa. Nokama Hydro Ostrzami osłoniła swoich towarzyszy, jednakże Matau rzucił się do ataku na przeciwnika i został złapany w sieć energii przez Nidhikiego. Pozostali szybko go uwolnili, gdy nagle przez okolicę zaczęło przebiegać stado Kikanalo. Mroczni Łowcy uciekli. Toa byli w opałach, gdyż Rahi uznały ich za wrogów. Uciekali przed Kikanalo bez szansy na przeżycie, gdy maska Nokamy - Wielka Rau - zaczęła świecić. Ku przerażeniu towarzyszy, Toa zatrzymała się i odwróciła, a Kikanalo wyhamowały i zamilkły. Nokama odkryła moc swojej maski, i dzięki niej mogła rozmawiać z Rahi. Toa Wody powiedziała pozostałym, że dowiedziała się, iż Lhikan jest w kanionie w pobliżu. Za zgodą Kikanalo, Toa na ich grzbietach przemierzyli pustkowia Metru, zmierzając do miejsca przetrzymywania Toa Ognia. thumb|left|180px|Dolina Długich Szeptów W więzieniu, Onewa i Whenua przerwali swoją pracę i zaczęli się kłócić, sfrustrowani bezsensownymi zadaniami Turagi. Wtedy uaktywniła się maska Onewy, gdy nakazał Toa Ziemi usiąść, co ten posłusznie wykonał. Okazało się, że Kanohi Toa Kamienia ma moc Kontroli Umysłów, podczas gdy Nuju również użył swojej maski do zrobienia dziury w ścianie i zbudowania muru z cegieł odgradzającego kłócących się towarzyszy. Toa uspokoili się i dzięki mentalnej sile Nuju uciekli wraz z Turagą. W tym czasie pozostali dotarli do miejsca, gdzie według ich przypuszczeń więziono Lhikana. Przy wejściu natknęli się na całą armię Zadakhów, jednak Nokama i Vakama poradzili sobie z nimi przy pomocy Kikanalo, podczas gdy Matau wyprowadził w pole Mrocznych Łowców, dzięki swojej Kanohi Mahiki. Po uporaniu się z robotami, Toa weszli do jaskini podczas gdy Kikanalo zamaskowały ślady burząc wejście. Jednakże, całemu zajściu przyglądał się ulubiony Rahi Turagi Dume - Nivawk, który potem poleciał na południe, do Turagi. Gdy Dume się o tym dowiedział, wezwał wszystkich Matoran do Koloseum. Whenua, Onewa, Nuju i Turaga podróżowali skrótem przez tunele w ustach bestii zwanej Trollerem, kontrolowanej przez Onewę. Podczas podróży Whenua odkrył moc swojej maski - Noktowizję. Grupa przemierzała mroczne tunele, gdy nagle na Toa Ziemi wskoczył Vahki. Robot okazał się być jednak śmiejącym się Matau. Po chwili pojawili się Vakama i Nokama, a Toa Metru znowu byli w komplecie. Wymienili się opowieściami i informacjami, a dotąd milczący Turaga okazał się Lhikanem. Turaga okazał swoje rozczarowanie, gdy uradowany Vakama stwierdził, że ocalił serce Metru Nui, jako że to on nim był. Lhikan wyjaśnił, że to Matoranie są sercem miasta. Przerażony Vakama zostawił towarzyszy i odszedł, głęboko się zastanowić. Nokama chciała podnieść go na duchu, ale powstrzymał ją Lhikan. Toa Ognia musiał samemu odkryć swoje przeznaczenie. thumb|right|200px|Prawdziwy Turaga Dume, uśpiony Vakama natknął się na kilka kul, takich jak te w Transporterze Vahki. Toa otworzył jedną z nich i odkrył w niej śpiącego Turagę Dume. Przerażony, zrozumiał, że podejrzenie Lhikana co do fałszywego Turagi były prawdziwe i władzę w Metru Nui sprawuje ktoś inny. Nagle z głębin tuneli wyłonił się oddział Vahki, a Toa musieli uciekać, obiecali sobie jednak, że wrócą po Dume. Siódemka uciekła i wbiegła do jednego z pomieszczeń. Whenua zablokował drzwi, wiedząc że nie na długo powstrzyma Vahki. Zauważyli Transporter, zdatny do ucieczki, jednakże zajęty przez Lohraka. Okazało się jednak, że z powrotem mogli użyć swoich mocy do pokonania bestii. Wsiedli na pojazd akurat wtedy, gdy roboty przebiły się przez blokadę i wydostali się na powierzchnię dzięki Broniom Whenuy. Pospieszyli do Koloseum zmierzyć się z fałszywym Turagą i z przerażeniem zaobserwowali opuszczone miasto. Legendy o Wielkim Cieniu obejmującym we władanie Metru Nui zaczęły się spełniać. thumb|left|200px||Teridax zdejmujący Kiril Wewnątrz Koloseum uzurpator przemówił do Matoran i zażądał, by weszli do Sfer. Uczynili to, pod czujnymi spojrzeniami Vahki, a następnie kule zabrano pod wielki budynek. Toa Metru przybyli tuż po zakończeniu wykonywania polecenia. Stanęli przed fałszywym Dume, który dopiero po zdjęciu Kanohi Kiril ujawnił swoją tożsamość, ku przerażeniu Toa i konsternacji Lhikana, jako Makuta o imieniu Teridax (jednak Toa znali go tylko jako "Makutę"). To on wyzwolił Wielki Cień - zaćmienie, które pogrążyło miasto w ciemności i wywołało Wielki Kataklizm. Straszliwe trzęsienie ziemi wstrząsnęło całym Wszechświatem, gdy Wielki Duch Mata Nui zasnął i rozbił się na Aqua Magna. Oba słońca Metru Nui zgasły, a Voya Nui wystrzeliła z Południowego Kontynentu na powierzchnię Nieskończonego Oceanu. Przez uszkodzone ciało do Karda Nui, gdzie zakończyły się potężne burze, zaczęła wlewać się woda. Daleko, w głębinach Otchłani pękły mury i więźniowie znowu byli wolni. Jeden z nich, Takadox, uśmiercił starożytnego strażnika Hydraxona. Większość miasta obróciła się w ruiny. Archiwa zostały zniszczone, a Rahi-eksponaty uciekły. Nowoczesne Le-Metru zmieniło się w mechaniczną dżunglę pełną chaosu. W Ga-Metru szkoły również ucierpiały, na równi z laboratoriami. Najświętsze miejsce w mieście, Świątynia Wielkiego Ducha, zostało uszkodzone. Sporą część Ta-Metru zalało stopione protodermis, a Wieże Wiedzy w Ko-Metru zawaliły się. thumb|right|180px|Nidhiki i Krekka wessani przez Teridaxa Gdy Teridax zaczął wchłaniać energię miasta, Whenua użył swojej Ruru i odkrył Kapsuły Matoran pod Koloseum. Toa udali się tam na uprowadzonym Transportowcu i zabrali sześć z nich, przywiązując do maszyny. Następnie uciekli, ścigani przez Vahki i Mrocznych Łowców. Na zewnątrz trzęsącego się Koloseum, Nidhiki i Krekka napadli na pojazd Toa. Krekka zaatakował kierującego Matau, podczas gdy Nidhiki zwrócił się ku Lhikanowi. Nuju stanął między nimi, jednak Onewa użył swojej Kanohi i zmusił Krekkę do wskoczenia na towarzysza, co zakończyło się ich upadkiem i pozostaniem w tyle. Następnie obaj Łowcy, jak i Nivawk, zostali wchłonięci przez Teridaxa. thumb|left|180px|Transportowiec Vahki płynący ku Wielkiej Barierze Toa z pełną prędkością pędzili ku Wielkiej Świątyni, chcąc ukryć w niej uśpionych Matoran. Strzegła jej mała armia Bordakhów, a gdy zobaczyli Toa, wyzwolili moc swoich buław. Drużyna nie miała innej opcji i zeskoczyła z mostu prowadzącego do Świątyni, wprost do morza nad którym rozpętał się sztorm. Omal nie przypłacili rozpaczliwej decyzji życiem, ale Sfery Matoran wyniosły transportowiec na powierzchnię. Ponownie wyruszyli ku Świątyni. Podczas podróży Vakama wreszcie stworzył Maskę Czasu. Po jej wykonaniu, otrzymał kolejną wizję, siebie samego wchodzącego do szczeliny w Wielkiej Barierze. Podczas drogi ku tej szczelinie, Toa napotkali Teridaxa, stojącego na szczycie jednego z filarów. Próbował ich zatrzymać, przez wznoszenie ze Srebrnego Morza solidnych brył protodermis. Transporter Vahki jednak ominął je, dzięki kooperacji Matau i Nokamy. Nuju użył maski i przeniósł Vakamę do Teridaxa, podczas gdy mieli zająć się przetransportowaniem Matoran. Makuta jednak zawalił jeden ze swoich filarów wprost na Transporter. Nuju stracił kontrolę nad ciałem Toa Ognia, a Sfery Matoran wpadły do wody. thumb|right|180px|Vakama kontra Makuta Vakamie jednak udało się wejść na skałę i stanąć przed Teridaxem. Makuta zaproponował mu dołączenie do niego i jego braci, aczkolwiek Toa Ognia odmówił i założył Vahi. Spowolnił Teridaxa, gdy ten spróbował zaatakować go Ręką Cienia. Niestety, stracił kontrolę nad maską i sam również znalazł się w spowolnieniu. W tym momencie pojawił się Lhikan, osłaniając Vakamę przed atakiem swoją tarczą i poświęcając swoje życie. Siła uderzenia była zabójcza dla Turagi, a Vahi spadła z twarzy Vakamy do morza. Teridax, uwolniony spod wpływu Kanohi skoczył za nią, podczas gdy Lhikan przemówił do Vakamy, oddając mu swoją Szlachetną Hau. Jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały: "Jestem dumny, mogąc nazwać cię bratem, Toa Vakama". Zasmucony, Vakama odkrył wreszcie moc swojej maski - niewidzialność, po czym ruszył do ponownego starcia z Teridaxem. thumb|left|180px|Toa Metru formujący Pieczęć Toa Makuta miał przywdziać Vahi, gdy pojawił się Toa Ognia. Szybko wystrzelił z Miotacza Kanoka i wrzucił maskę do wody, po raz kolejny. Wściekły, Teridax znowu zaatakował Vakamę Ręką Cienia. Podczas walki, maska Vakamy znacznie utrudniła działanie jego przeciwnikowi, który po prostu nie mógł go znaleźć. Toa kilkukrotnie oszukał Makutę, aż w końcu się ujawnił, stając pod ogromnym kształtem Wielkiej Bariery. Teridax po raz kolejny zaatakował ręką cienia, ale Vakama odskoczył, podczas gdy Makuta nie mogący znieść ciężaru Bariery, został do niej brutalnie przyciągnięty. Osłabiony, powiedział Vakamie, że nie może pokonać go sam, skoro nawet Toa Lhikanowi się to nie udało. Ale właśnie w tej chwili przybyli pozostali Toa Metru i oznajmili, że Vakama nie jest sam. Następnie połączyli swoje moce i uwięzili Makutę w Pieczęci Toa. Drużyna odetchnęła z ulgą, ale poczuli także smutek, gdy Gwiazda Opiekuńcza Lhikana rozdzieliła się na sześć kolejnych. Było to ostatecznym dowodem ich przemiany w bohaterów. Wrócili do Transportowca Vahki, gdzie znajdowały się Kapsuły Matoran, oczekując na przeniesienie. Udali się do ogromnej szczeliny w Wielkiej Barierze, a Vakama ochrzcił ich pojazd "Lhikan", ku pamięci zmarłego obrońcy Metru Nui. Podróż z Metru Nui Po pokonaniu Teridaxa, Toa Metru uznali, że muszą odnaleźć nowy niezamieszkany ląd dla Matoran, po tym co stało się Metru Nui w wyniku ataku Makuty i trzęsieniu ziemi. Podróżując na pokładzie swojego statku - Lhikana, natknęli się na rozwidlenie morskiej drogi w Wielkiej Barierze i widząc na lewej trasie uciekające niebezpieczne Rahi (Matau zaproponował tę drogę ze swojej miłości do różnorodności), udali się w prawo. Po pokonaniu oddziału szukających ich Vahki, Nokama popłynęła przed drużynę, chcąc wyszukać możliwe zagrożenia. Pojazd nagle zahamował, zaplątując się w coś przypominającego wodorosty. Jednak gdy Nuju chciał się ich pozbyć, okazały się być żyjącą istotą i zaatakowały go. Toa został znokautowany, a jego maska spadła mu z twarzy. Następnie silny prąd porwał transportowiec, pozostawiając Nuju w tyle. Gdy Toa Wody, znajdująca się obok ściany jaskini, zauważyła dryfującego i pozbawionego maski Nuju, szybko ją wyłowiła ratując mu życie. Pojazd Toa został niemal zniszczony przez potężny wir w dole rzeki, który spowodował tak silny prąd. Na szczęście, Onewa i Whenua użyli swoich żywiołów i zatrzymali łódź. Nuju i Nokama wrócili do pozostałych, a w tym czasie wir zdążył zniknąć. Toa Wody zrobiła się podejrzliwa, przeczuwając kolejne pułapki. thumb|right|180px|Kralhi Podczas dalszej podróży natrafili na wielką jaskinię, częściowo wypełnioną jeziorem i gigantycznymi niebezpiecznymi Rahi. Cały czas broniąc statku przed napastliwymi stworami, Toa powoli ruszyli dalej, zostali jednak złapani przez grupę Kralhi. Wtedy ujawnił się Matoranin Mavrah i przemówił do drużyny. "Pustelnik" wezwał ponadto do siebie Rahi wykrywające moc Kanohi, by mieć pewność, że Toa nie zaatakują. W niewoli, Whenua opowiedział pozostałym o zniknięciu ogromnej liczby Rahi z Metru Nui wiele lat temu. O dziwo, ze stworami zniknął również Onu-Matoranin Mavrah. Kralhi, prototypy Vahki, które jeszcze wcześniej usunięto z Metru Nui służyły teraz Mavrahowi. Wyjaśnienie sytuacji Matoraninowi spełzło na niczym, jako że nie mógł uwierzyć w upadek Miasta Legend, więc Vakama aktywował maskę. Nim Mavrah zostawił drużynę, nakazał Kralhi odnaleźć Toa Ognia. Whenua wtedy wyjawił przyjaciołom informacje o "projekcie podwodnych Rahi", przeprowadzonym w sekrecie przez Archwistów i o tym, że wszyscy uważali iż Mavrah zginął, gdy w jedną noc uciekły wszystkie badane Rahi. Vakama wrócił do Transportowca Vahki, gdzie okazało się, że zniknęła jedna ze Sfer Matoran. Gdy wrócił, jego drużyna walczyła z Rahi Mavraha, w tym Kralhi, a także z nowoprzybyłymi zabłąkanymi Vahki. Whanua i Onewa jeszcze raz spróbowali przemówić Matoraninowi do rozsądku by wstrzymał bitwę. Mavrah zgodził się, widząc że jego Rahi zaczynają walczyć ze sobą nawzajem. Jednakże stwory wymknęły się spod kontroli i Matoranin zginął, bo wrzuceniu go do morza. Toa Metru uciekli jak najszybciej z jaskini. Aczkolwiek, Strefa z Ahkmou również zaginęła, porwana przez prąd. Blisko końca podróży tunel zaczął wypełniać się wodą, a Toa ścigało coraz więcej Vahki. Drużyna nie miała wyboru, jak zapieczętować przejście za sobą. Matau poleciał przed łódź i pierwszy zobaczył nowy ląd. Nokama wyrzeźbiła w kamieniu niewielkie wizerunki Toa Metru i gdy opuścili kręte, ciemne tunele, ich oczom ukazał się oszołamiający widok - wyspa, którą mieli później nazwać Mata Nui. Na nowej wyspie, pięć kapsuł z Matoranami spoczęło bezpiecznie na białej plaży w pobliżu przyszłego Ga-Koro. Za namową Vakamy, Toa umieścili część swoich mocy w sześciu nowych Kamieniach Toa. Onewa nie wierzył, że to coś da, ale w końcu uległ. Kamienie następnie zostały ukryte podczas eksploracji wyspy, a każdy Toa znalazł miejsce, gdzie miały powstać nowe wioski dla Matoran. en:2004 Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1